random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Lazytown Fanmade Script: Stephanie and the Lazy Babies
LazyTown Stephanie and the Lazy Babies Written by Madi Shinx (The episode starts with Stephanie, Sportacus, Ziggy, Pixel, Stingy, and Trixie all walking outside, and they see an apple shop) Trixie: Hey, look! An apple shop! Sportacus: Wow! Apples are my favorite sports candy! Stingy: Let’s go get some apples! And a lot of these apples are mine! Mr. Appley: Hello, I’m Mr. Appley! would you guys like some delicious, yummy apples? Everyone (excluding Stephanie): Yes, please! Stephanie: I’m full, but you guys can have some! (The gang (excluding Stephanie) eats the apples. Soon they become smaller, thus undergoing a transformation into babies.) Stephanie: Why are you all so small? Stingy: (looks at his diaper, which he is now wearing) And why am I wearing a diaper? I don’t diaper, let alone wear diapers. Trixie: Only babies wear diapers. Stingy (gasps as he looks at the others) Everyone’s wearing a diaper—we’re all turned into babies! Sportacus: Oh no! We’re lazy babies! Pixel: We’re downgraded! What are we gonna do? Stingy: Crying, babbling, drooling, toddling lazy babies. Ziggy: It would be funny if it really wasn’t true. Trixie: We have to change ourselves back! Ziggy: Then we could go back to normal and be us again! Stephanie: I’m really glad that I didn’t eat one of Mr. Appley’s apples. But I am going to be a babysitter for a day, and that’s a lot of hard work with all these babies. Trixie: We need to find the antidote that changes us back! Ziggy: But we don’t know where it is! How are we going to find it? Pixel: It’s probably somewhere around here. (Stephanie puts the babies all in a wagon.) (cut to: Stephanie is pulling the wagon) (Stingy tugs on Stephanie’s dress to get her attention) Stephanie: Stingy, what do you want? Stingy: I know that this is really embarrassing to tell, but I have a really bad poopy diaper and I need changing! (we see that Stingy has dirtied his diaper, and stink fumes are coming out of it.) Sportacus: He what? All (except Stingy): Eewww! Trixie: (holding her nose) Stingy, you stink! Ziggy: (also holding his nose): I agree with Trixie! Stingy: (clearly disgusted) Oh, dear. Yeah, I sure do. Stephanie: I’ll change your diaper, Stingy. Stingy: She who smelt it, dealt it. (Stephanie lays Stingy down and removes his dirty diaper.) Stephanie: Yuck, Stingy! That’s a big, stinky poop! You did a good job filling up your diaper. Stingy: It sure is, Steph. And I agree with you on how I did a good job. (Stingy holds his nose in disgust. Stephanie, also holding her nose, is about to throw away the dirty diaper into the trash can.) Stingy: Will you not throw away my poopy diaper? Because it’s mine, and everything I own will not go to waste, or be waste! Stephanie: Oh, Stingy, don’t be silly! You can’t keep a poopy diaper! It’s all nasty! Stingy: That’s okay. Piggy wouldn’t want to smell it anyway. (Stephanie throws the dirty diaper away. She gets out a baby wipe, and as she is about to wipe Stingy’s buttocks, he urinates on her) Stingy: (while urinating) Pew! Stephanie: Stingy! Don’t pee on me! Stingy: (urinates once more) Pew, pew! Stephanie: Stingy, you don’t pee on anyone! Bad Stingy! Bad, bad Stingy! Stingy: Bad? Bad? (crying) You called me bad! You probably don’t like me! And you’re the one who’s bad, since you called me bad! Ziggy: Look at what you’ve done! Pixel: You made Stingy cry! He’s a baby, he didn’t know any better! Stephanie: Oh, Stingy, I’m sorry for being mad at you and calling you “bad”. I didn’t mean to do that. Stingy: (stops crying) Yeah, you didn’t mean to. (cut to: Stephanie is finished changing Stingy’s diaper, and Stingy now feels happy and pampered.) Stephanie: All changed, Stingy? Stingy: All clean! Thank you, Stephanie! Stephanie: You smell good. (Stephanie places Stingy into the wagon. Then she starts the wagon up again.) Pixel: I’m going to try to use my techs while we try to find the antidote. (Pixel tries to use his super phone, but he presses lots of buttons at once, because the phone is too small for him.) Pixel: Ohhh… (Ziggy taps on Stephanie’s leg) Ziggy: Uh, Steph, I’m getting kinda hungry. Can you go get me some candy? Stephanie: (gets out a container of mushy peas) I don’t have any candy, but what I do have is yummy mushy peas. Ziggy: Well, uh, I guess that could do… Stephanie: Open wide, Ziggy! Here comes the airplane! Ziggy: Oh boy, oh yes, I love the airplane! I really love it—(he eats the peas.) Stephanie: How did that taste? Ziggy: Pretty okay. I want more! Stephanie: Okay. Now here comes the choo-choo train! Ziggy: Yay! The choo-choo train! The choo-choo train! Stephanie: Open wide! Aaahh! Ziggy: Aaahh! (Ziggy eats the peas, then burps) Stephanie: You burped! Now what do you say? Ziggy: Excuse me. And now I want another bite! Stephanie: There’s a little more left! (Ziggy eats the peas) Ziggy: More, Stephanie, more! Stephanie: Sorry, Ziggy, but there’s no more. Ziggy: That’s okay. I was full anyway. (Stephanie pulls on the wagon once again, and notices another apple shop.) Stingy: Look, Steph! Another apple shop! Trixie: I think this apple shop might have the antidote, so we can be our age again! Mr. Appley: Hello, kids! (Mr. Appley’s hat falls off, revealing to be Robbie Rotten) All (except Robbie): Robbie Rotten! Robbie: Yes, it is me! Trixie: Why did you turn us into babies? Robbie: Because I wanted you all to be helpless. And my apples taste good. (Robbie eats one of the apples, then turns into a baby too) Robbie: Waah, waah! I’m a baby too! Curse you! (Robbie crawls away from the gang) (Ziggy crawls to a fridge and opens it up, revealing a purple bottle, which is the antidote) Stingy: Look! Ziggy found the antidote! Stephanie: Yes! Then all of you are going to be at you age again! (Stephanie gives the antidote to everyone. Soon they become their normal size and age again) Sportacus: Yes! I’m a grown-up again! Ziggy: Oh, thank goodness! Stingy: I’m all grown up! Pixel: Oh, yes! Upgraded as a supercomputer after it’s given an upgrade. Trixie: I’m a kid again! Stephanie: This calls for a celebration. (Bing Bang) Stephanie: Now let’s go get some actual apples! THE END Category:Transcripts Category:LazyTown Category:Babies Category:Random Works! Category:Pages by Madi Shinx